


Take My Clothes, Take my heart

by Delilah2040



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kozume Kenma Has Social Anxiety, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smart Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma accidentally swap volleyball jerseys after a simple sleepover. Kenma refuses to swap back and the rest of the team are scheming idiots who share a brain cell.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Take My Clothes, Take my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kenma's birthday (posted 1.5hrs late oop)

"Are you staying tonight?" Kuroo asks looking up from the book he was reading. His voice breaks the comfortable silence that the two best friends had settled into. Kenma doesn't even look up from his game, just presses his shoulder more firmly into the taller boys arm. 

"Yes," he says quietly. Kuroo had gotten used to the smaller boys quiet voice. He very firmly believes that it is the reason his hearing is so good. Where most other people would struggle to hear him, Kuroo never did. Though, this might also just be because he pays far more attention to his friend than could be considered normal. 

Nights like this were quite common between the two of them. Kuroo, as loud as he and his other friends could be, enjoyed the quiet that accompanied his best friend. And it's not like they didn't ever talk, in fact, Kenma could be quite talkative if you get him on the topic of bitching about Lev or talking about his online conversations with Hinata or Akaashi or even just his online friends. He was also not one to refrain from verbally abusing his devices when he was struggling with a game, Kuroo always found it amusing hearing and seeing how differently Kenma acted when he wasn't in public. 

He always felt privileged about the fact that he was the only one Kenma acted like this around, even Hinata who had managed to very quickly break through Kenma's walls didn't get to see the other boy like this. 

But there were also moments like these, where they would sit in silent comfort, side by side on one of their beds, Kenma playing whatever game he was trying to defeat while Kuroo got a chance to read the thick, heavy books that he borrowed from the libraries. 

"Alright, but I have to leave early tomorrow so I'll probably be gone when you wake up," Kuroo says quietly. Kenma pouts causing the older boy to have to tear his eyes away from his friends lips. He couldn't help but want to swoop down and kiss the pout away. 

"Did you pack your volleyball stuff ready for tomorrow?" Kenma asks, his eyes flickering up to Kuroos for a moment before flicking back down to his game. 

"Nah, I'll grab it all in the morning, I'll be quiet so you can get your beauty rest, don't worry,"

Kenma snorts. "I'm more worried about you forgetting something important and making me bring it for you Kuro," 

Eventually, they both fell asleep and when Kuroo's alarm went off at the far too early time of four in the morning, he found himself wrapped around Kenma, the smaller boy still snoring softly. He quickly turns off his alarm so he doesn't wake up his friend, looking down at the boy with a soft smile. It felt like literal torture to pull himself away from his best friend, but as the team captain, he had responsibilities and it had to be done. 

He got ready in complete darkness, wincing as he almost trips over a piece of clothing on the floor. Snatching up one of the discarded volleyball practice shirts from the floor, Kuroo gives Kenma's figure one last look, repressing the want to walk over and give him a kiss on the forehead. 

He doesn't realise he'd grabbed the wrong t-shirt until hours later when he was at afterschool training holding up a red shirt with a white printed '5' on the back. 

"Kenma, I grabbed your shirt by accident," Kuroo tells the younger boy when he finally walks in at the last possible moment he could. Kenma did always try to do his best to arrive as late as he possibly could without getting in trouble for it. 

Kuroo didn't notice the devilish glint in Kenma's eye. "Suffer," The boy says simply now pulling on a t-shirt that was clearly far too large. Kuroo felt his lips part instinctively as he sees his number, his shirt enveloping the boys smaller frame. If he didn't have to practice, he would have been more than happy to let Kenma stay in his shirt. The way it fell, hiding his shorts but still leaving his fragile-looking legs exposed, it was enticing, if Kuroo had to explain it to anyone else, he would liken the image to beautiful artwork. Or something more scandalous. Maybe a mix of both. 

But right now holding the other shirt in front of him, Kuroo had to reign in his thoughts. "Kenma," He complains drawing out the syllables. 

"Hurry up captain, you don't want to be late to practice," Kenma snarks, ignoring his friend and walking out. 

At this point, Kuroo had no other choice but to put on the smaller top. 

For once he was grateful for Kenma's pension to wear clothing that was a few sizes too big. The top still fit to Kuroo's torso like a glove, only just covering the band of his shorts. 

"Kenma, come on, this is ridiculous," He says walking out to the courts. 

Kenma freezes, eyes going wide for a moment before Yaku's loud laugh echoes through the courts. 

"You know, this is actually pretty fitting," Lev chimes in, "Kuroo-san may be the captain but Kenma's the brains, he's the real boss around here," The tall boy snarks causing another round of laughter to escape the third year Libro. 

"Maybe they should wear each other's uniforms more often," Yaku snorts causing their coach, who was sitting not far away to just shake his head at the player's antics. 

"Not sure Kuroo could handle it," someone else points out noticing Kuroo's direct eye contact with kenma's thighs. He was too absorbed in the view to even pick out the voice so instead, just glares at the rest of the team. 

"He's acting as if he's never seen Kenma-san's thighs before," Lev whispers none to subtly to Yaku. 

"Come on slackers, get to practice," Kuroo snaps at them, already planning to bitch to Bokuto about how pretty his setters thighs were. 

Practice was a lot longer than Kuroo would have liked, his eyes being drawn to Kenma many more times than he'd like to admit to. Then of course, the rest of the team would work together to get out of packing up, all rushing out the doors as soon as the coach told them they were allowed to. Kenma, never one to run or do any unnecessary exercise of course was stuck behind with Kuroo who as captain, was responsible. 

"Not gonna lie, you look pretty cute in my clothes," Kuroo tells Kenma smiling as he catches a flush of pink on his cheeks before the golden locks hide away his face. 

"Yeah well, you look ridiculous in mine," Kenma says quietly as they roll the net up. 

"Don't lie, you think I look scandalously hot in your top," Kuroo jokes, hoping for some truth behind his words. 

"Maybe," 

Kuroo freezes. If he had been anyone else, if he hadn't been so well-practised at listening out for Kenma's soft voice and soft comments, he most definitely would have missed it. 

He watches as Kenma's hands twitch, an anxious twitch that is usually sated by a video game. It was an action that Kuroo knew well but not one that he had seen often when it was only the two of them. It was clear that Kenma was feeling anxious about something and Kuroo briefly wondered why he hadn't grabbed the video game that he knew he had. 

"Everything okay kitten?" Kuroo asks moving to stand in front of his best friend, the pet name slipping out before he can stop it. 

Kenma looks up, making direct eye contact and Kuroo couldn't help but crumble a little bit. He doesn't get to see Kenma's beautiful eyes often enough. He also got the opportunity to see the beautiful flush on the boy's cheeks. "You were looking at me more than normal today," Kenma says in a quiet voice with a false sense of confidence. 

Kuroo feels his own cheeks flush pink and is about to apologise when Kenma interrupts him by placing a hand on his arm. "I didn't mind," He says looking away. 

Kuroo's eyes go wide, "Kenma," he starts but the other boy starts talking again. 

"I'm good at reading people but it's different with you, I can never tell if what I'm seeing is the truth or if what I'm hoping to see is influencing my analysis, so I just, Kuro, please, I just need you to tell me," 

Kenma was avoiding his eyes again, hand dropping from his arm to fiddle with the hem of Kuroo's shirt that he was still wearing. 

Kuroo steps forward, hands shaking slightly with nerves. "Okay," He whispers reaching forward to tilt Kenma's face up. "Kenma, I- you're my best friend, you always have been and you always will be and if you don't feel the same way I do, I don't want anything to change but," He takes a deep breath. "I love you, I probably have since you agreed to come to play volleyball with me when we were small, maybe even before that. If I'm being perfectly honest, I don't even remember what it was like to look at you and not feel the warmth of love blossoming in my chest,"

"That was terribly cheesy Kuro," Kenma says not pulling away from where Kuroo's fingers had stayed ghosting his jawline. Then, Kenma is planting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders and pushing himself onto his toes to press his lips against his captains. 

The older boy melts into it, leaning down a bit to make it easier for Kenma and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. 

The kiss wasn't anything special. Kuroo could feel the rough areas on Kenma's lip from where he'd chewed on it in concentration and it was grounding. Kuroo was enveloped in such warmth and happiness that he was afraid he would get lost in it all. And yet, it was so simple, natural even. It was comfortable and perfect. 

Years later, when the two of them had been living together for a while, Kuroo came home from work treated to the sight of Kenma, in that same old volleyball jersey with the number '1' printed on the back. It was still long enough on Kenma to hide any shorts he wore underneath.

Or at least, it would have if he was wearing any shorts. A fact that Kuroo very much appreciated as he moved them into the bedroom.


End file.
